1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoresist resin compositions and in particular, to photoresist resin compositions having excellent adhesion to substrates and sandblast resistance and at the same time, having high sensitivity as well as high resolution thereby enabling fine pattern formation on substrates and photoresist dry film resists using the photoresist resins.
2. Description of Related Art
For pattern formation, relief pattern is often used on the surface of substrates in manufacture of electronic devices such as plasma display panels (PDP) and circuit substrates. As one of such relief pattern formation, there is a sandblast etching method comprising by forming a photoresist resin membrane on the surface of a substrate, forming a pattern resist layer thereon by photolithography, and etching an exposed or non-mask area of the surface of the substrate by sandblast where abrasion particles are sprayed over surfaces.
Dry film resists are widely used as a basic material for formation of pattern in manufacture of electronic devices. Particularly, conversion of regions which were made from liquid resin composition in past into dry film resists has been actively attempted and recently, for pattern formation of PDP, film resists are being frequently used.
Usually, acrylates were used as a monomer for the dry film resists used in pattern formation of PDP, but due to their poor sandblast resistance, it was difficult to obtain fine pattern formation.
Also, dry film resists using urethane acrylate oligomers or monomers in excessive amount were suggested, but they have less sensitivity than the dry film resists using acrylates and also have unsatisfactory adhesion to substrates and resolution.